Sint Maartens Zeevaarders Syndicaat
Introduction We are a group of captains interested in mutual support under the umbrella of a democratic company with wide ranging powers, including privateering, in the spirit of the WIC. The Syndicate has a Dutch background but will be sailing under French flag on Rackham server, as the Dutch nation is not playable. Articles SMZS Articles Articles of Incorporation Article I. Charter of the Company. Today, the 1st of May 1719, have assembled Albert de Lonvilliers, Knight and Lord of this island, Governor of Saint-Martin, on behalf of His Most Christian Majesty Louis XV; and Jan van Huijs, likewise Governor of Sint-Maarten on behalf of His Highness William IV Prince of Oranje and the States of Holland; to hear a petition forwarded by Michael van Duijer, Artugan Hunter, Marion van Ghent, Tino van Horen, Eric the Red, Raveneau de Lusan, and Rogier Petiet, independent Traders of Holland, toward the formation of a joint Trading Company to be established at Sint-Maarten. WHEREAS, those gathered reaffirm the Treaty of Concordia, written and signed the 23rd of March 1648, establishing the mutual defense and governance of this Isle of Sint-Maarten; and, WHEREAS, the Governors of Sint-Maarten recognize the great value to France and the United Provinces of a joint Trading Company; it is thus, RESOLVED, to grant unto Michael van Duijer, & al. permission to establish a joint Trading Company under auspices of the French crown and States General of the United Provinces; RESLOVED, to permit said Company use of the name SINT MAARTENS ZEEVAARDERS SYNDICAAT; RESOLVED, to grant arms of Or, in hoist a Lion rampant crowned gules bearing a sword and sheaf of arrows proper, in fly the letters S, M, Z entwined sable to the Sint Maartens Zeevaarders Syndicaat and all Members there of. Signed, etc Motto Our motto is 'Eendracht Maakt Macht' (Unity Makes Strength). This motto was also used by the Dutch Republic. Members & Activities We currently have about 20 active members in game and about 60 characters registered in SMZS. In addition SMZS sponsors the Oranjestad Yacht Club (OYC) which is open to any French national player regardless of membership in SMZS or not. The OYC hosted the Beta Gumball Regatta, the first racing events in the game dduring Closed Beta in May, 2007 and continues to sponsor regattas in the live game. SMZS also holds the distinction of having two of its members hired by Flying Lab to work on Pirates of the Burning Sea. Danicia was hired on in a community relations role and Marion van Ghent was hired as an expert on ships and nautical matters pertainent to the game period. User Made Content SMZS members include some of the top contributors to the game in the areas of Ships, Flags and Sails. In fact, member emeritus Marion van Ghent became the head of the 2D User Content Committee (Flags and Sails) and the 3D User Content Committee (Ships). Other distinguised members who have contributed ships are Michael O'Dwyer (Directeur-Generaal Michiel van Duijer) and Kris Wood. Rutger van Hoorn is a major producer of flags and sails. Recruiting Anyone interested in getting to know more about the Syndicate, please feel free to browse throught the site and our forums. To apply for membership, please open up a thread in the forums under 'Recruiting' or contact a member of SMZS in game to find a sponsor. Applicants who are sponsored by a member gain probationary status for two weeks during which the applicant is expected to group up with society members and answer questions on the forum about their gaming experience, views of PotBS and background. We start a secret vote thread that will run for 2 weeks. You have to get 66% Yea votes to be accepted into the Syndicaat. Links The SMZS forums